


Panic Station

by lexiestark



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Eleventh Doctor - Fandom, Ninth Doctor - Fandom, Tenth Doctor - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiestark/pseuds/lexiestark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: This story does not feature all three doctors. They're all listed because you can imagine whichever one you may prefer.</p>
<p>On a day that seemed like just any other, Emilia discovers in the weirdest an maybe most dangerous day that aliens are real – and that one of them is trying to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this story with you as the lead here: http://panicsstation.blogspot.com.br/ :)

 

 

– Late, late, late, I know! – The girl shouted back at her mother, seconds before leaving home along her bag and coat. She almost got hit by a car from running so much, but missed the bus anyway.

 

Her name was Emilia Pettwood. She was twenty and worked as a journalist trainee in London. It was a fine job, really, but nonetheless one with quite a dull routine. Getting the bus, arriving at work, and spending all day running boring errands for people above her (who was mostly everyone).

 

– The underground – Emilia spoke to herself and ran to her secondary option, for whenever she missed the bus.

 

It was only after settling down on a bench down there that she realised there was no one else in the underground. Not a single person and not a single sound.  _What the hell?_ , Emilia whispered as her eyes wandered around the station. It was a regular day, and there were plenty of people on the streets... That just couldn't be.

 

Suddenly, a weak blue smoke took over, making Emilia feel a bit dizzy. Then, as if she was dreaming, strange creatures came up out of nowhere, all converging her way. They looked like people with black coats that went all the way down to their feet, but their skin were a pale blue with differently coloured shiny spots in the arms. When one of them dared to break closer from the circle they formed around Emilia , a lift in his head made her notice what was hiding below their hood was a third eye, purple like the other two. She also noticed they had no nose, only two holes in the centre of the face, and no mouth.

 

– Näa'hol – The voice came out of the creature from what seemed to be his ears, making Emilia shiver, and all the others repeated that odd word.

 

– What do you want from me? – Emilia dared asking.

 

– Jhus krœin Näa'hol! – This time he pronounced it louder, and suddenly all of their head turned up, allowing Emilia to step back. She screamed when each of their third eyes emanated a line of light, which gathered in the middle and started forming an image. It was the image of a woman who reminded Emilia of someone. Then she realised it was herself.

 

Before any other move, Emilia was thrown into the ground by two strong hands behind her, from someone standing between her and the staircase. Recomposing herself, she glimpsed at a man who wasn't there before – the one that threw her off. He had a silver device with him, about the size of a portable radio, and he put the plugs of it in the creature's ears, which as Emilia later noticed were two holes that opened and closed. He tried to fight it, and the lines of light were interrupted, but the man was able to do what he wanted.

 

– Tell me what you want – The man said with his mouth close to the device.

 

– Jhus krœin Näa'hol, ukn hkîgs – The creature responded, and a few seconds later, a robotic sound came out of the box, translating the message:  _"We want Näa'hol, our queen"_.

 

– Listen to me, this is not your queen. She is not who you are looking for.

 

– Aich gomn alü ukn! – The creature shouted, taking the device from the man's hands and throwing it away. The second they "reconnected", the blue smoke came once again and Emilia saw the man running towards her, before everything blacked out.

 

She woke up on the floor, inside a large space she didn't recognise. It was a big and odd room, with a huge machine in the centre. Emilia spotted a door and ran towards it, opening it and getting outside. That's when another really weird thing happened (she'd call it the weirdest of her life if it weren't for all she went through that day): she realised she had just stepped out of an old blue police box.

 

– Oh my lord. I must be dreaming – She said to herself while supporting her hand on her forehead.

 

– You're not – The man that had pushed her earlier appeared behind her with a smile – You know, I still don't know your name, miss.

 

– Um... It's Emilia. Emilia Pettwood.

 

– Hello, Emilia Pettwood! I'm the Doctor.

 

– You're... a doctor?

 

– Yes, of course! Now, come on, you must have a lot of questions – the Doctor gestured the entrance of the police box.

 

– Oh, I'm not going back in there. It's... it's...

 

– Bigger on the inside, I know – He locked the door and sat by the sidewalk, which Emilia did too – That's the TARDIS.

 

– TARDIS?

 

– It means Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's a time machine.

 

– What? – Emilia laughed, a bit over how ridiculous that sounded, but mostly out of concern.

 

– It's true. I could even... show it to you. When this is all over, of course.

 

– You mean this dream, yes? I can only be dreaming.

 

– I'm afraid you're not, Emilia Pettwood. Come on, I'll explain everything to you – the Doctor stood up and unlocked the TARDIS, going inside of it with Emilia . She was still shocked at how much bigger it was on the inside, so she just sat somewhere and looked around, like a curious little child. – Those creatures you had the pleasure of meeting are the Krynllęhë. Centuries ago, they were only a few, and they ended up on Earth by mistake. They arrived in a hospital, at night, and there was a room with ten women with a very rare skin condition. Their arm skin had red spots all over it. For some reason they thought that was a sign and abducted them, taking them to their planet.

 

– What planet?

 

– Barcelona. It was named after the city the hospital was in. Anyway, they made those women and the males that chose them the royal family. And since then, whoever was born with red spots in their arms, that's how they knew they were from the royal family. They chose one of the women, the one they judged the most beautiful, and made her queen. Now the thing is, Krynllęhës can live for thousands of years, so when the queen died of old age at 90 years-old, they thought Earth had taken her soul back, and they've been looking for her ever since.

 

– And now they think they found her?

 

– Emilia – the Doctor drew closer and looked straight in her eyes – They think you  _are_ her.

 

– Oh my God. And what about that smoke, the one that had me fainting? How come it didn’t do the same to you?

 

– That, my dear, is because the smoke only affects humans.

 

– Now you’re saying you’re not human?

 

– Indeed I am. But that’s a story for later.

 

Before she could say anything else, the sound of a strong wind was heard, and the Doctor put on the earplugs of that device he was holding and opened the door, also holding something of a weapon.

 

– Emilia, stay here.

 

– What? No, I want to see what's happening – Emilia said irritated as they were both already out of the time machine.

 

– I'm just going back down there to talk to them, you can't go with me!

 

Emilia was about to shout back when she noticed the street was empty.

 

– Where is everyone? – She looked around and the Doctor did the same. His instinct was to throw her back inside the TARDIS, but there wasn't enough time.

 

In the blink of an eye, the Krynllęhë materialised again. One of them raised his hand towards the Doctor and motioned it sideways, making him get thrown on the floor. Then, all of their third eyes ignited once again, but this time, they were aiming towards Emilia. And what the Doctor saw next was all of them, including Emilia , fading away.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Emilia remembered only a flash after seeing the Doctor get thrown on the floor. A strong and bright light, and a dark sky, and she blacked out.

 

When she woke up, it was day again, and she was in a sort of bed. Her sudden movement to sit up made the two Krynllęhë by the door draw their attention to her, but they did no more than that. She then noticed she had  _very_  strange clothes on – a long dress made little squares of all colours and some sort of red leather in the chest area, red shoes that were similar to boots, and something in her head. She stood up and walked to the door, the "guards" maintaining their attention.

 

When she got to the wide door keeping her from whatever the other room was, she saw her reflection and immediately stopped. She had a crown in her head, a beautiful silver crown with shiny red rocks on it. There were also some jewels on her forehead and arms, and she unsuccessfully tried to peel them off. One of the guards reproved her from opening the door, and she had no escape other than beating both of them to the ground. She would thank for those karate lessons her mom made her wake up to every bloody Saturday morning. The guards were smaller than the men she saw at the station, probably because whoever was in charge thought they were enough to contain a woman – a queen. So, after some punching and kicking, she was able to step out. She found herself in a large round space with no ceiling in the centre, mostly decorated in silver and red.

 

As it should have been expected, several Krynllęhë came her way as soon as seeing her. They weren't running and didn't look mad, but Emilia was obviously scared anyway. But before she could run, a sound caught all of their attention.

 

She couldn't describe what the sound was, but looked to the right, where it was coming from. The big empty space allowed her to see, almost in the corner of that place, what she thought was a shadow of the TARDIS.

 

– I must be going crazy – She allowed herself to say it out loud, turning some looks her way, but everyone peeked back at that "shadow", that was gaining a stronger image. When the sound ended, Emilia had to slightly squeeze her eyes, not believing what she was seeing – it was indeed the TARDIS, and the Doctor soon stepped out of it.

 

– Well, good day – He was sharply interrupted by the weapons pointing at him and raised his arms – Calm down. I come in peace.

 

– How do we know that? – One of the Krynllęhë spoke, which shocked Emilia.

 

– They can speak English? – She shouted, angrily, and all the creatures looked at her, most of them smiling.

 

– Näa'hol – One of them smiled affectingly at Emilia – Our queen is back! – He spoke and everyone cheered.

 

– They can't speak English – The Doctor said calmly, lowering their arms since everyone seemed to have forgotten about him – The TARDIS is translating our languages. The system had broken down, but I fixed it now.

 

– So, that means they can understand what I say... Making them think I'm the queen.

 

– Even more now.

 

One of the creatures, who was wearing a crown similar do Emilia's, started to walk closer to her and everyone opened path. They all usually had a severe expression on their faces, but this one seemed to show affection.

 

– Näa'hol – He raised her hand over his – You came back to me.

 

– What?

 

– Emilia, that... – the Doctor walked a bit closer, looking at her – That is the king.

 

– The king? You mean... My...

 

– Husband, yes.

 

– Mother! – A smaller Krynllęhë ran and embraced Emilia's arms.

 

– Näa'hol has children? – Emilia spoke irritated to the Doctor.

 

– Apparently – the Doctor smiled awkwardly.

 

– Look, I'm sorry – Emilia said while looking at the king and gently removing the child's arms from around her – But I am not Näa'hol.

 

– Darling... What are you saying? – the king said worriedly as the child embraced him.

 

– She doesn't remember – One of creatures walked by – She doesn't remember she's the queen.

 

– She is  _not_  the queen! – The Doctor was trying to remain calm, only raising his voice so slightly.

 

– You don't know that – The same man who spoke before said close to the Doctor's face, and then walked to Emilia with an adoration look – You don't know more than the crown. The crown has recognised Näa'hol. Our long lost queen is back.

 

– It has what now?

 

– It recognised you as the queen. That is why you have got the jewels in your arms and forehead.

 

– Oh, well, that just can't be.

 

– Pardon me, king – Another creature approached – But if the queen still doesn't remember who she is, there's only one thing left to do.

 

– Brain recalibration.

 

– WHAT? – Emilia shouted.

 

– Don't worry, my dear – the king touched Emilia's face gently – This will be good. You will remember who you are at last – As he finished talking, two guards held Emilia's arms and started pulling her.

 

– What are you doing? Get off of me! – Emilia had no manners left in her whatsoever; not that she was even trying, because acting all classy and queen-like certainly wouldn't help.

 

– Wait! – The Doctor drew closer – I'll, um, set her for the procedure. I'm a doctor.

 

– Prove it – One of the guards talked back.

 

– How about I prove it by setting her for the procedure? – He answered with a smirk.

 

– Fine then. But don't take long.

 

The Doctor took Emilia to the room she had woken up in and they were left alone.

 

– Please tell me this is the moment where you tell me your genius plan to get me out of here – Emilia rushed.

 

– It would be if I had one.

 

– What? Come on, you have a machine that can take us anywhere, can't we just run to it and be gone?

 

– It's not that simple, Emilia. They still think you are the queen, so if we get back to Earth they'll go after you again.

 

– So we'll just stay here, and let them do some calibration on me, God knows what that even is!

 

– I'm not so sure either. Maybe it won't even do you any bad, since you really aren't the queen. But I won't let them do anything. We just have to find a way to truly convince them that you are not Näa'hol, and they'll let us go.

 

– Well... I guess there is one way – Emilia spoke in a low voice, almost shyly.

 

– What?

 

– We let them do the recalibration.


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Well that was unexpected_ , the Doctor thought. Maybe that girl he just met had a real taste for adventures, more than he could contain even. More than he did – and he had it to spare.

 

– Have you lost your mind? – He looked at her, outraged.

 

– You're the one who said it probably won't do me any bad! And it seems like it's the last resource, so they'll  _have_  to let me go when they see it didn't work!

 

– Yes, but Emilia , how do you know it's not going to work? I mean, it probably is some sort of procedure that meddles in your memories, but what if it's some sort of implantation? Something that will make you  _think_  you're the queen?

 

– Well I can't think of another way, and neither can you – Emilia sat in front of the Doctor – You let them do this to me, and if I begin to think I'm Näa'hol, you... steal me.

 

– Steal you? – the Doctor smiled.

 

– Yes. You kidnap me, try to make me remember who I am, show me pictures or something... My bag is inside the TARDIS, I saw it.

 

– Yes, I put it there.

 

– Well there's plenty of stuff you can use to remember me of who I am.

 

– Emilia Pettwood. One of the bravest women I have ever known. I think I can state that already – He made Emilia laugh.

 

– You got a better idea, Doctor?

 

– Not really. No.

 

– Well then. That's where we're off to – Emilia smiled – By the way, do I really have to call you "The Doctor"? I like it, I do, but you've got to have another name.

 

– Time Lord, if you'd rather.

 

– Oh, that is so fancy! Alright then, Time Lord, Doctor of the TARDIS, I'll see you later – Emilia smiled and left for the door, leaving an apprehensive Doctor behind.

 

After Emilia followed the guards, the Doctor looked at her go and sunk in what was happening. 24 hours ago he didn't even know this human, and now she was about to go under an alien procedure and it was worrying the hell out of him, because he couldn't stop it. On her mind wandered the thought  _"Why am I doing this?"_  mixed with  _"Calm down, everything will be alright"_. She wasn't that free spirited, brave and fierce woman, as it was the Doctor's first impression. But she was unstoppably curious, and didn't like for other people to fight her battles. And her curiosity has led her there, she concluded, so she ought to pay for it on her own.

 

Hours went by without any news. The guards, at least, were leaving the Doctor be – guess they really believed he prepared her for the recalibration. And he was already bending over backwards, trying to think of ways to make Emilia remember who she really was. He found himself neither pessimist nor optimist, but realistic. The thought of them planting an idea deep down Emilia 's brain was just to blatant in his mind. At the break of dawn, a man came and called him.

 

When entering the big white room that had almost nothing but a bed, the Doctor immediately saw Emilia and was left alone with her, after someone informed him that she'd be up in a few minutes. He still wasn't sure why were they believing he was a Doctor just because his psychic paper showed doctor credentials.  _Maybe they've seen credentials before, back on Earth_ , he thought.  _Or else they're just gullible._

 

He drew closer and saw her opening her eyes. So that was the moment. One word that she directed to him would make him know what had happened to her head.

 

– Hello – She spoke with a subtle smile, which made him relieved but not all sure.

 

– Do you remember who I am?

 

– Yes – She answered with certainty – You are the Doctor. And I am Emilia Pettwood of London, England. Earth – She let out a small laugh and the Doctor smiled widely.

 

– Well then, we better get going – He removed some wires that were stuck to her head, like electrodes. She then sat up and felt her head hurt, and put her had in it – Easy, easy.

 

– I'm fine – She took a deep breath and looked down – Oh, and still this hideous dress, great.

 

– That's the royal dress, you should be honoured – The Doctor joked – Now come on.

 

They went out of the room slowly and almost no one was in the common room, so they walked to the TARDIS.

 

– They probably think they don't need to guard, since you "remembered" you're the queen. Anyhow, I found your clothes, and I took them inside the TARDIS. You can go there and change.

 

Emilia stepped inside the time machine, still amazed at how much bigger it was on the inside. A part of her still believed she was dreaming or had been drugged by someone, from all that had happened. She changed into her own clothes while the Doctor guarded the door, and as she did so she noticed those weird red jewels were still in her arms and forehead, and she tried to take them off again – and didn't succeed again. Just when she finished, she heard the Doctor calling.

 

– Emilia ?

 

– Yes? – She walked out and saw a lot of Krynllęhë looking at her, two of which who were holding the Doctor's hand behind him, but soon let go when seeing he hadn't gotten her out of there.

 

– See? I told you she wasn't "trying to run away" – The Doctor shared an ironic look.

 

– I'm sorry to disappoint you – Emilia rushed, stepping outside – But I am not the queen. Not even after this... recalibration. So I guess you can just let me go? – She suggested trying to get back inside, but was impended by simple terrifying looks she wouldn't dare defying.

 

– You  _are_  the queen, stop trying to fight it!

 

– Okay. You said the recalibration would definitely make me remember, and it didn't! Now what does that tell you?

 

– Perhaps something went wrong in it. But the crown said you are the queen, and the crown is never wrong!

 

– Excuse me, Your Majesty – A creature approached, holding a silver platter – The jewels in the platter are missing.

 

It took Emilia only a couple of seconds to realise she might've had the answer.  _The crown recognised me. That's why I have the jewels on. But if I'm not the queen..._

 

– Are these the lost jewels? – She lifted her forearms in the creature's direction.

 

– They do look like them – He approached and touched her arm – But it doesn't make sense.

 

– It does if you consider someone could have glued them on me once they saw the crown hadn't recognised me. Who was with me the night I arrived? – Emilia raised her voice with an authority look, lying on the fact everyone still seemed to respect her.

 

– If you are right, then it would have to be the person who put your crown and observed you for the following hours – The king paused for a while and then shouted – Mahala!

 

A creature among the crown approached, head down. Since it had hair as opposed to the majority of bald heads, Emilia assumed that was a woman.

 

– I am so sorry, Your Majesty – She looked up in a sorrow look, choosing to confess it all at once – I thought if I made that,  _plus_  the procedure, we'd have our queen back. It's all we've ever wanted.

 

– But she is  _not_  our queen – The king uttered out, and Emilia was shocked to hear him say those words, despite their obviousness after the presented facts. Some others were surprised as well, but most creatures formed a disappointed look. The king couldn't bring himself to say any more, so he just looked at Emilia and walked closer – If you really were... my Näa'hol... you would tell me. Wouldn't you?

 

– Yes, of course I would... – Emilia smiled gently – You know, I still don't know your name... Majesty.

 

– Ghrevzy – He answered, somewhat shyly.

 

– Ghrevzy – She repeated and the held his hand – You knew your wife better than anyone. And I'm sure she loved you more than anything. If she was really back, she would tell you.

 

– I guess you are right.

 

– I know it's hard to come by, but you have to accept that she's gone. I hope you can find yourself someone else – She smiled – Maybe not a human this time, since it doesn't go on for so long – She joked and smiled.

 

– Alright then, you can go... Emilia.

 

– Well thank you very much, how kind – The Doctor smiled and grabbed Emilia's arm, and they turned to go.

 

– Wait – The king rushed to another room and soon was back with a huge weapon. He shot it against Emilia before there was even time to panic, or run. A big white smoke took over and when it calmed down, the Doctor saw Emilia standing still, with her arms raised and a panicked look.

 

– That was for the... jewels – Ghrevzy pointed at the red jewels, now on the floor – Sorry for scaring you. Goodbye, Emilia.

 

– Goodbye – She smiled, a bit sad to leave those disappointed people behind, but incredibly happy and relieved.

 

– So, I bet that was an unusual day in the life of a young journalist – The Doctor sat by Emilia's side after locking the TARDIS from the inside.

 

– How do you know I'm a journalist?

 

– I, um... made a little research on you. I saw the Krynllęhë on Earth and I knew they were looking for their queen. One of them had a device that said Emilia Pettwood , and the coordinates to your house. I had a bit of time to find out some things about you, but I ended up being late to catch you before they arrived.

 

– Well at least it worked out anyway – Emilia smiled and rested her head back, closing her eyes – You can take me home now, right?

 

– Yes.

 

– But you can also take me... – Emilia looked at the Doctor – Anywhere.

 

– Anywhere at all – He answered after smiling.

 

– Well then... I guess there's somewhere out there more interesting than home, isn't there?

 

The Doctor stood up and went to the centre of the TARDIS.

 

–  Ready? – He ensured.

 

– Surprise me, Time Lord – Emilia laughed.

 

– And surprise you I will! Off we go, Emilia Pettwood!


End file.
